<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To be wanted by the_pen_is_mightier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865686">To be wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pen_is_mightier/pseuds/the_pen_is_mightier'>the_pen_is_mightier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Insecure Aziraphale, Love, Loving Crowley, M/M, Tenderness, crowley reassuring Aziraphale he's loved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pen_is_mightier/pseuds/the_pen_is_mightier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Aziraphale needs to be told how loved he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To be wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“You’re loved.”</em> </p>
<p>The words were whispered with infinite tenderness. Aziraphale drank them in like sunlight, like water, letting them reverberate in his ears, echoing over and over - trembling with the weight of their meaning. Crowley’s hands held his face gently, almost carefully, as if touching some priceless sculpture. </p>
<p>“Say it again?” Aziraphale murmured.</p>
<p>Lips pressed to his forehead. “Aziraphale, you’re <em>loved.</em>” </p>
<p>He was Heaven’s failure. That was what he’d always been, the angel who wasn’t good enough for the skies, the angel who performed frivolous miracles, who got lost, who let the humans go astray. The pathetic angel whose grand mission had always been too much for him. The angel who felt in all the wrong ways. He’d always known it, really - always felt it, in the way they smirked at him, told him they knew he couldn’t succeed, told him to stay out of their way while they did the important jobs. He’d always known he was a mistake. </p>
<p>He shut his eyes tight. “Oh, Crowley.” </p>
<p>Crowley kissed his eyelids. He kissed away a tear that hung from the right one. “My beautiful angel.” </p>
<p>“Tell me,” Aziraphale said, and it was a tiny plea. </p>
<p>“You’ve been loved for so long.” Crowley kissed his cheeks. “Since Eden. You’ve been adored. Do you understand how much? I can’t - I can’t even begin to tell you. It’s too much to put into words. It’s too big to describe.” </p>
<p>Since Eden he’d only ever been mocked and laughed at and punished by Heaven. He’d only ever done everything wrong. </p>
<p>“You’ve made me so happy.” Crowley’s arms wrapped tight around him. “You’ve made my world a thousand times brighter. Every time I look at you - every time you smile, angel - every time I’m close to you. It’s better than Heaven ever was. You’re better.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale shuddered and pressed closer. </p>
<p>“You’re <em>wanted,</em>” Crowley whispered, and then his lips were on Aziraphale’s, tender and longing and loving, impossibly loving. “Completely and fully and forever. As long as the world stands, and after it’s gone, and in whatever world might come after it, you’re wanted.” </p>
<p>“Dearest.” Aziraphale was too overwhelmed to say anything else, to formulate any speeches in his mind. All he could find on his tongue was a thousand endearments to offer Crowley as their lips rested a millimeter apart. “Darling. Treasure. Beloved.” </p>
<p>“Angel.” Crowley sighed against his skin and kissed his jaw. </p>
<p>He’d always been Heaven’s failure, but he’d never been useless. There had always been someone ready to see him for who he was, and accept all of him, and love all of him. There had always been a place where he truly belonged. And it was here, in Crowley’s embrace, his mouth tasting of Crowley’s lips and his heart filled with Crowley’s adoring words. </p>
<p>“Say it again,” he said.</p>
<p>Crowley smiled. “You’re loved, Aziraphale.”</p>
<p>“Again?” </p>
<p>Crowley pulled him in and held him cradled against his chest. “You’re loved, you’re loved, you’re loved, you’re loved, you’re <em>loved.</em>”</p>
<p>And Aziraphale believed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like my content? Find me on tumblr @<a href="https://whatawriterwields.tumblr.com">whatawriterwields</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>